Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Fragen und Antworten/@comment-77.188.68.250-20170707194054/@comment-31407450-20170725110512
Mir geht es hier 0,0 um den Kampf verschiedener Spilstile. Schade, dass das immer noch in diese Richtung gedreht wird. Für mich sind das Äpfel und Birnen, daher möhte ich vermeiden, diesen Vergleich zu ziehen - wenn ihr einen exemplarischen Vergleich haben möchtet, scheint leider keiner der Engi Vertreter zu wollen, dann lasst uns das auf dem Schalchtfeld austragen, wie es sich gehört, und nicht hier, Angebot steht und es ist ernst gemeint - edible, Seven und weitere. Und ja, ich setze mich für die casual Spieler ein, weil einige gar nicht das Knowhow haben, mit den Engi-Vertretern zu diskutieren. Nur weil ich keine Erfahrungswerte optimierter Setups habe - a) gaußsche Normalverteilung ist wahrlich trivial, b) es ist gar nicht meine Erwartungshaltung an das Matchmaking und es ist auch nicht relevant für mich - heißt es nicht, dass ich Engineering nicht in die CoC Welt einordnen kann. Engineering für die meisten ist Ausnutzung des Algorithums' zugunsten einfacherer Gegner (Außen- und Innensicht) und für einige wenige, maximalen Spielspaß aus limitierter Zeit zu ziehen (Innensicht). Mir ging es ausschließlich um Folgendes: 1) Lücke im Matchmaking wird ausgenutzt, oder meinetwegen auch fehlerhaftes Matchmaking. Lest euch die offizielle Haltung von SuperCell durch. Die originäre Motivation von Clankriegen und des Matchmakings wird durch Engineering ausgehebelt. Casual Spieler werde aufgrund von Engineering benachteiligt. "when the masses are effected by the historically flawed matchmaking changes made by the Dev's (March 2016) und "and penalise the volume market casual player, then there is something fundamentally wrong with the motivations/implementation of the war matchmaking system." Keine einzelne Meinung eines Mitarbeiters, das ist die originäre Haltung von SuperCell. Ich hatte selber Gespräche mit vers. Mitarbeitern, daher resultiert auch meine Meinung und das vehemente Auftreten hier im Thread. Es ist eben nicht nur meine Meinung, ich versuche das große Ganze zu betrachten. 2) Das Kleinreden dieser Ausnutzung und der Stimmen, die hier kommen, weil sie sich über das Matchmaking beschweren. Viele haben doch gar nicht die Möglichkeiten, mit euch zu diskutieren, fehlendes Wissen, weil casual. Punkt 1 i.V.m. manchen Aussagen hier, doch ggf. auch zu engineeren, ist mMn am Kern vorbei und propagiert die Ausnutzung des Algorithmus'. (Analogie zu Steuerschluplöchern, möglich diese auszunutzen, aber moralisch bedenklich.) 3) Die Art und Weise der Diskussion. Für mich stellt das hier keine Diskussionskultur dar, das finde ich schade. Ich habe sehr oft Brücken geschlagen und versucht, den Konsens, den ich an vielen Stellen defintiv habe, rüberzubringen. Eine sachliche Diskussion mit dir, edible, ist leider nicht möglich - schon traurig, wenn du verbale Fallen auslegen musst, bzw. im Nachgang als solche auslegst. Hatte bereits davor geschrieben, feuchter Vorabend und falscher Bezug aufgrund wechselnder IPs - mehr ist es gar nicht. Macht mir jedenfalls keinen Spaß. Seven, danke dir für einen normalen Austausch. SC hat für CoC ein sehr kleines Team (weiß nicht, ob es öffentlich ist, daher psst). Möglich, dass sie einfach nicht hinterherkommen, da glaube ich fest dran oder dass sie aufgrund anderer Motivation (€) nur zögerlich handeln, für mich ebenfalls sehr wahrscheinlich. Das primäre Ziel von SC ist €, sonst würden sie Modding und sonstige Fehler im System viel konsequenter angehen. Ich habe da ebenfalls eine edgy Haltung zu, aber anderes Thema. Ansonsten bin ich bei euch, vielleicht schafft SC es, die selbst auferlegten Änderungen zum Matchmaking auch wirksam umzusetzen, der Glaube daran fällt mir schwer - ich erwarte nichts Großes mehr von SC, zu oft enttäuscht worden. Schon traurig, wenn Mod nach einem Update noch am selben Tag gepatched werden kann, nur als Bsp. Das ist eine Farce. Dennoch ist dieses Spiel sehr gut, nicht umsonst eines der erfolgreichsten Mobile Games überhaupt. Aber der Spaß, auch hier im Forum, sollte im Vordergrund stehen. Fast schade, dass es darüber hinaus kaum inhaltlich gehaltvolle Themen gibt.